AMOR INCONDICIONAL
by rebeca-chan
Summary: POR FIN el ultimo capitulo...disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

NA...este fic es solo un producto de mi imaginación sin imaginación (lol) espero que les guste se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios (_productivos) _si algo está mal háganmelo saber para corregir en un futuro…gracias ahora empecemos

LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES

¿Estarías dispuesta a morir por amor?

Esa respuesta la sabe la joven rubia de ojos borgoña que estaba a punto de dar su vida por la persona que amaba y estaba dispuesta

A aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos...

AMOR INCONDICIONAL

Meses antes...

-mou...vamos nanoha-chan tienes que ir...que ¿quieres que haga para que vallas?

-hayate ya te dije que no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna fiesta no me harás cambiar de opinión...emm etto hayate?

-que pasa nanoha?

-¿ella...etto ira?...

-de quien me estas hab...eaa si me parece que si porque te quiere ver para darte besitos-hizo una mueca como si diera un beso.

-ha...hayate que cosas dices-estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas-no no es eso es solo...que...-suspiro-olvídalo.

- jejeje nanoha no me digas que eres tú la que la deseas...jajajajaja...que haces con ese sartén...no, no te me acerques...kyaa-

Grito ante la mirada de asesino de su amiga.

-nyahaha hayate es tan divertido cuando pones cara de "por favor no me mates" nyahaha-rio mientras hayate se le ensombrecía La cara.

-eso no tiene nada de gracia el hecho de que en verdad me asuste es que si eres capaz de darme un golpe cosa que no me haría Ninguna gracia.-dijo meciéndose en un rincón con un aura oscura a su alrededor

-ya perdón pero cambiando de tema si iré a la fiesta.-aseguro la cobriza golpeando su puño derecho en la mano izquierda.

-que es lo que te hizo cambar de opinión...-la miro con una sonrisa pícara-no me digas que cierta rubia te hizo cambiar de Opinión...

-¿hayate quieres morir?

-n...n-no ¿por qué?-pregunto temerosa

-pues entonces cállate la boca.-la fulmino con la mirada.

-está bien está bien...-dijo asustada.

-¿y cuándo va a ser la fiesta?

-esta noche a las 9 en casa de las hermanas nakijima... ¿Ya pediste permiso?

-ya solo faltaba confirmar la hora.-sonrió.

-ahhhh con que si planeabas ir pero solo te hiciste del rogar verdad desgraciada me hiciste rogarte-lo dijo inflando los cachetes

-nyahaha algo así ok creo que me empezare a alistar para irnos.

-si pero yo regresare a mi casa por unas cosas que olvide nos vemos afuera de la fiesta.

-está bien pero no te retrases nyahaha.

-ok está bien al rato nos vemos.

Se fue de casa de la ojiazul. Eran las 5:39 cuando sucedió todo eso. La cobriza pasaba los minutos tratando de decidir que ropa Debería usar apara la fiesta, en eso se dieron las 8pm.

-ahhhh!-se escuchó a la ojiazul gritar.

-¡hija!Estas bien ¿porque gritaste?-pregunto momoko entrando a su habitación.

-Si mama es solo que es tardísimo y no sé qué ponerme para la fiesta.-agacho la cabeza-¿qué debo hacer?-pregunto suplicante

-hija-le sonrió-se tu misma...no tienes que aparentar algo que no eres.

-pero...es que...-una mano se posó en su hombro.

-si en verdad la quieres impresionar solo se tu misma sé que si es la persona indicada te aceptara tal y como eres.

-es verdad gracias mama te quiero mucho-así la abrazo y se empezó a alistar.

CASA DE LOS HARLAOWN

Fate se preparaba para salir con rumbo a la fiesta vestía unos vaqueros ajustados (demasiado) dejándola exponer sus piernas Bien tornadas, una playera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero de color negro, converse de igual color.

Se despidió de su madre y su hermano y salió al garaje donde agarro una moto color negra con detalles dorados tomo un casco Azul y se puso en marcha hacia la fiesta.

CASA DE LOS YAGAMI

-vamos signum tienes que ir si quieres puedes llevar a shamal.-la miro pícaramente.

-ya te dije que no, sabes que no me gusta dejar a vita y zafira solos en la casa mejor ya vete que solo me estas estresando.

-bien pero te arrepentirás hermana te hare pagar-rio según ella macabramente y se fue en rumbo a su destino.

CASA DE NAKIJIMA

Fate llego primero ya que iba en su moto atrayendo miradas de chicos y chicas que solo se dispuso a ignorar. Prendió un cigarrillo Y se recargo en su moto pasaron unos minutos y ya iba por su segundo cigarrillo cuando escucho una voz.

-hay fate-chan-la nombrada volteo con un cigarrillo en la boca ya prendido-¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?-pregunto hayate parándose A su lado

-no, recién llegaba ¿entramos?-pregunto empezando a caminar pero algo detuvo su carrera un agarre en su muñeca.- ¿qué pasa?

-todavía espero a alguien ¿te molestaría esperar un poco más?

-jejeje está bien solo porque está muy fresco acá afuera-le sonrió y regreso a su lado. Estaban hablando fate se sentó en su moto y hayate se recargo de la misma platicaron y la rubia se dispuso a prender otro cigarro

-no deberías fumar siendo tan joven-una voz hizo voltear a ambas.

-nanoha-chan tardase mucho en llegar creí que no vendrías-dijo hayate acercándose para saludar a la recién llegada.

Entraron a la fiesta estaba llena de jóvenes fumando y tomando se dirigieron hacia la barra para buscar algunas bebidas

Fate y hayate pidieron unas cervezas mientras que nanoha no pidió nada.

-mou nanoha que ¿no piensas tomar nada?-pregunto hayate dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-no, porque apenas conseguí que me dieran permiso de venir y si llego oliendo a alcohol seguro que no me dejan salir de nuevo.

-está bien pero uno no te hará daño-dijo hayate extendiéndole un vaso a la cobriza que lo acepto temerosa.

-bien pero solo será este vaso no más si no seguro que me matan.

La fiesta se tornó salvaje casi todos bailaba con la música que había chicos y chicas disfrutaban de aquel ambiente cuando la

Cobriza examinaba el lugar algo llamo su atención... ¿que era este sentimiento?... ¿por qué le duele el pecho?...entonces observo a

Una rubia discutiendo con una peli morada. Trato de escuchar sobre la música lo consiguió fácilmente ya que estaba cercas de donde Discutían.

-ya te dije que no quiero nada con tigo ginga-se escuchaba molesta la rubia.

-¿que no entiendes que yo te amo?-pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a la ojirubi que puso cara de no entender nada

-mira ginga no pretendo tener una relación con tigo.-dijo fríamente.

-¿es que hay alguien más?-pregunto llorando-dime la verdad.

-no pero...-no la dejo terminar.

-entonces no veo cual es el problema ¿por qué no?-la empujo contra la pared-¿acaso no me quieres?-se acercó a su cara lento, lento, Más cercas pero fate la alejo.

-no es que no te quiera pero es solo que te veo como una amiga no como algo mas perdóname por no corresponder tus sentimientos, Pero simplemente no puedo estar con alguien que no le corresponden mis sentimientos-termino de decir con la cabeza baja.

Cuando termino de hablar ginga le soltó una cachetada provocando que la boca de la rubia sangrara, y se fue reprochando. La ojirubi Volteo hacia donde estaba la cobriza, se sobo la mejilla y camino hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y pidió una cerveza mientras Encendía otro cigarrillo.

-en etto... ¿te importaría dejar de hacer eso?-pregunto con miedo ante la mirada fría de la ojirubi.

-¿qué cosa?-pregunto fríamente. Sobándose la mejilla.

-pues fumar eres demasiado joven como para que le hagas eso a tu cuerpo...-se encogió ante los ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente Sin emoción alguna.

-genial ahora una extraña se preocupa por mi valla alfin alguien ya que ni mi familia lo hace pero si una desconocida.-dijo Con cierto tono de enfado.

-no es eso solo que es malo para tu salud y podría hacerte daño.-dijo con tono cortante y frio. "valla que es hermosa con esos ojos De color exótico es hermosa pero no la conozco, debo aligerar el ambiente para poder entablar una conversación piensa, piensa, piensa A ya se lo primero es presentarme eso are "pensó la cobriza ante la mirada de la rubia.

-bien paremos de discutir me llamo takamachi nanoha un gusto conocerte.-le extendió la mano.

Suspiro y la miro-testarossa, fate testarossa harlaown.-dijo dejando la mano de la cobriza en el aire.

-qué clase de apellido es harlaown?-pregunto inocentemente.

-mira no pretendo ser descortés pero no le hablo de mi pasado a las personas que apenas conozco.-le contesto apagando el cigarrillo

-está bien, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-que es lo que quieres-respondió cortante.

-bueno...etto... ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

La rubia la miro interrogante para después hacer una pregunta a la que igualmente la cobriza se sorprendió:

-y a ti que mosca te pico... ¿cuánto has bebido?-la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-pues...nada má vasos pero nada más...-dijo entre sonriendo mientras bebía otro vaso.

-¿no que solo tomarías un vaso?-dijo divertida.

-mou es que fue inevitable...-miro la mejilla de la rubia -¿te encuentras bien?-dijo tocando su mejilla roja y su labio partido.

-si solo fue un pequeño golpe ahora si me puedes dejar de tocar no me molestaría-dijo para luego alejar la mano de la ojiazul

-ñe fate-chan que se me hace que te duele, porque si hago esto e apuesto que te dolerá-le soltó otra cachetada en el mismo lugar.

-takamachi que demonios te sucede-le grito.

-mou no me gritesh faste-shan pero te dije que she doleria….-dijo ya borracha

-takamachi estas ebria será mejor que te lleve a tu casa –le dijo tomándola de la muñeca y jalando cosa que la cobriza protesto

-no, eshtoy bienf mejor vente aquí y siéntate con figo…

-¿figo?...

-shi con figo…

-ah con tigo…

-nyahaha shi

-no takamachi estas demasiado ebria tengo que llevarte a tu casa-mientras miraba alrededor en busca de hayate se dio cuente que nanoha había salido corriendo se dio cuenta que estaba junto a una maceta

-ñe faste-shan tu peli eshta un poco maltratasho ¿no cresh?

-takamachi….

-¿Qué shusede faste-shan?- dijo acariciando a la maceta

-takamachi estoy aquí….-dijo con una venita salida en la frente

-shi sha te veo faste-shan-abrazo a la maseta

-ven tenemos que irnos te llevare en un taxi-en eso se aparece hayate –hayate necesito que me hagas un favor….

-si dime fate-la miro curiosa

-por favor….-nanoha la interrumpió

- ne faste-shan….me gushtas nyahaha…

-¿eh?...ya basta hayate por favor puedes llevar la moto a tu casa luego paso por ella tengo que llevar a takamachi a su casa…-dijo arrastrando a nanoha lejos de la maceta ala que estaba acosando

-está bien-tomo las llaves-cuídala y cuídate y no hagan cosas raras- la miro picara

Salieron de la fiesta y fate paro un taxi cuando estaba a punto de darle la dirección de nanoha esta interrumpió

-ñe faste-shan quiero ir a shu casha….-dijo abrazando a la rubia del cuello

-no, tienes que ir a tu casa takamachi

-sha déjame de shamar takamashi sholo dime nanoha nyahaha

-no takamachi….disculpe-llamo la atención del conductor y le dio la dirección de su casa. Cuando llegaron no había nadie *si, no está mama ni chrono será mejor que la lleve a acostarse y le avise a sus padres que se quedara esta noche en mi casa*pensó para luego entrar casi cargando a la cobriza que solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Tomo el celular de la ojiazul y marco el número de su casa

-casa de los takamachi, ¿Quién es?...-pregunto una mujer al otro lado de la línea

-am ¿momoko-san?

-si ella habla quien pregunta….-sonó curiosa la mujer

-ah si habla fate testarossa harlaown soy amiga de nanoha solo quería informarle que se sintió un poco mal y se quedara en mi casa esta noche ¿está bien?-pregunto la rubia para esperar unos segundos la respuesta

-¿se encuentra bien mi hija?

-si no se preocupe ahora está dormida…

-está bien por favor dile que mañana me llame

-si señora takamachi yo le aviso…-sonó alegre la rubia

-entonces fate-chan te dejare que descanses ya es muy tarde gracias por cuidar de mi hija…

-n-no se preocupe hasta luego…

Y así se cortó la comunicación. Era la 2 de la mañana y fate acostó en su cama a nanoha que seguía balbuceando cosas dieron las 5am y fate seguía despierta cuidando de la cobriza que a esa hora por fin se pudo dormir, la ojirubi estaba cansada por suerte su familia no regresaría hasta dentro de 1 semana, estaba sentada alado de la cama cuidando a su visitante de que no le pasara nada, sentía los parpados pesados, empezaba a ver borroso pues como casi no comía ni dormía se estaba empezando a marear , escucho una voz que la devolvió momentáneamente a la realidad

-umm mi cabeza…. ¿dónde estoy? ¿Eh?-miro a fate que estaba pálida y le sonría pesadamente

-buenos días takamachi….-suspiro y sintió morirse-¿Cómo…te sientes?

-pues me duele mucho mi cabeza pero y tu estas pálida más de lo normal-dijo entre levantándose de la cama. Fate se puso de pie temblando, nanoha la siguió con la mirada cuando llego a la puerta de su ropero se sostuvo de esta le fallaban las piernas tomo ropa y le dijo a nanoha

-toma…puedes darte…un baño si quieres…-respiraba con dificultad

-fa…testarossa-chan…. ¿te sientes bien? ….

-si….no te preocupes…iré a preparar el desayuno…tomate tu tiempo…-dijo dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar.

-bien creo que si me bañare siento que me explota la cabeza-dijo y se metió al baño, no tardo en salir se cambió…se dio cuenta que la ropa le quedaba grande se rio bajo por ver lo grande que estaba. Bajo las escaleras dio un vistazo rápido a su casa de la rubia luego dirigió la vista a la cocina. Ahí parada temblando estaba fate se podía ver que estaba a punto de caer…

-testarossa-chan?...-le hablo pero la rubia al parecer no la escucho-hey testarossa-chan…-hablo más fuerte esta vez la nombrada volteo con una sonrisa forzada

-ah….takamachi…ven el desayuno ya está listo….-puso un plato sobre la mesa

-¿no vas a desayunar? Te ves muy débil….-le pregunto curiosa

-no, no tengo hambre….llame a tu mama anoche….dijo que la llamaras cuando te despertaras…-dijo con la vista borrosa y su cuerpo lo sentía pesado. Camino unos pasos y callo de rodillas haciendo que la cobriza corriera a su lado. La tomo en sus manos y la llevo a su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede takamachi?...-pregunto la ojirubi mareada y confundida

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?...-dijo la otra acomodándola en la cama y tapándola.

-¿eh?...de que hablas…-la rubia parecía estar delirando

-llamare a un doctor…-así como lo dijo marco a un doctor que no tardó en llegar

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto preocupada

-pues tiene anemia, está demasiado débil y por la falta de sueño empeoro las cosas

-pero se pondrá bien ¿cierto?

-si pero me preocupa que siendo tan joven se desmaye por el agotamiento…. ¿no sabe si ya le había sucedido antes?...

-mmm… creo que si mi amiga hayate me dijo que hace varias semanas ya le había sucedido repetidas veces….

-oh a veo…bien por ahora necesita descansar por lo menos una semana….con su permiso me retiro cuídese….

Y así salió el doctor de aquella habitación nanoha miro un momento a la joven chica que estaba durmiendo en su cama. Tomo su celular y marco a su mama

-¿hola?...

-nanoha hija como estas ayer por la noche testarossa-chan me dijo que te sentiste mal y por eso te quedaste en su casa….

-nyahaha-rio nerviosa-si pero ya estoy bien….pero solo te llamaba que otra vez me quedare en su casa ya que ella se ha estado desmayado últimamente y ahora mismo lo está yo te avisare como sigue

-está bien cuídate me avisas como sigue….

Y así corto la comunicación. Volteo a ver a fate quien estaba sudando frio y empezó a murmurar

-no…no….déjala…ya basta….deja a Alicia….tómame a mí….corre….no…cuidado….dfcdsr….ahhhh-se despertó casi gritando y sudando frio y miro a nanoha que no entendía nada

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?...

-pues te desmayaste hace un rato y vino el doctor dijo que tienes que descansar apropiadamente si es que no quieres ponerte peor…..-le dijo sonriéndole a lo que la otra solo se enojo

-¿Por qué llamaste al doctor?...-dijo enojada y mirándola fríamente

-pues….por que….te desmayaste y…

-no es de tu incumbencia si me pasa algo o no así que te pediré de la forma más atenta que te vayas de aquí….

-pero…

-te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente…-la miro con ira

-está bien pero mañana vendré a verte….-le sonrió

-no, no tienes ninguna razón por la que regresar así que por favor vete y déjame en paz – se levantó temblando para literalmente aventarle fuera de su casa

Al día siguiente en el instituto, conforme las clases pasaban a fate le pedían, pedían y pedían más cosas ya que siempre fue buena en los estudios, la cobriza pudo notar como fate cada vez se veía más estresada, llego la hora del almuerzo logro acercarse lo suficiente a fate como para empezar una conversación

-hola…-La otra solo movió la cabeza en afirmación.- ¿no vas a comer?

-mira takamachi no quiero ser grosera pero estoy algo ocupada….-dijo sin voltear a ver a la otra chica

-bien...-bajo la cabeza-¿al menos puedo quedarme junto a ti?- se ruborizo al decir eso

-como quieras da lo mismo-siguió sin darle importancia

Parecía desesperada escribiendo, repetidas veces se le acalambro la mano. Nunca lo noto pero siempre era lo mismo demasiado trabajo solo para una persona, cuando paraba a respirar por un momento pudo ver sus tremendas ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos…

-¿quieres que te ayude?-rompió el silencio la cobriza

Soltó con enojo su pluma y la miro seriamente - ¿Qué nunca me vas a dejar en paz?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-llevas días tras de mi esto me está cansando he tenido mucho que hacer tanto aquí como en mi trabajo y si me estas distrayendo no voy a conseguir acabar jamás así que por favor déjame sola o si quieres quedarte aquí bien pero no quiero escucharte…-dijo molesta

-bien….pero al menos come algo…-dijo con la mirada pegada al piso…

-veo que tu no comprendes he dicho que me dejes en paz… ¿si como algo me dejaras tranquila?- la otra solo asintió

Suspiro y comió solo una pequeña cucharada de lo que le estaban ofreciendo, cosa que solo se ganó una mirada triste de la ojiazul.

Termino el día y la rubia seguía escribiendo en el salón de clases, la cobriza la espero en la puerta pero dieron las 6 de la tarde y ella no salía, unos minutos más tarde salió, caminaba lentamente diría que hasta pesadamente, se sobaba la mano en señal de que no había parado de escribir. La ojiazul no delato su posición y solo la siguió con la mirada, cuando salió del portón principal la siguió a una distancia considerable para que no se diera cuenta, caminaron un largo rato hasta que la rubia paro en un pequeño parque, entro y se sentó en una banca ya para eso eran las 7, noto como bostezaba y se estiraba, saco más papeles de su mochila y de nuevo empezó a escribir, "¿Qué esta chica nunca para?" pensó para luego salir de los arbustos de donde estaba y acercarse a ella

-hola…-le sonrió

Suspiro fastidiada-¿otra vez tú?... ¿qué es lo que quieres no vez que estoy ocupada?

-no tienes que ser tan grosera lo único que quiero es ayudarte ya que he visto que todo el día has estado escribiendo…mira-señalo la mano de la rubia que estaba inflamada-¿no deberías descansar un poco?...-miro que seguía escribiendo.

-no, no puedo darme esos lujos….-siguió sin mirar a la chica

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto inconscientemente

-veras….-tomo aire-mi madre está enferma…-su voz se quebró- he tenido que hacer su trabajo, necesita una operación por eso no puede hacer nada yo soy la que da sustento a mi casa desde hace varios meses, mi hermano mayor está en el extranjero y no sabe el estado de mi madre ya que no lo pude localizar….-comenzó a llorar-tengo que ayudar a mi madre ella fue la que me saco de la oscuridad en donde estaba ahora es mi turno…-tomo sus cosas y le dio la espalda- luego nos vemos tengo cosas que hacer.

La cobriza se quedó conteniendo el llanto y regreso a su casa ya pasadas las 7:30 de la tarde cosa que le costó una buena regañada de parte de su madre.

CASA DE LOS HARLAOWN

-regrese-dijo sin ganas fate, camino hacia la habitación de su madre la cual estaba entreabierta. Entro miro hacia la cama en donde descansaba su madre y le hablo…

-madre…-la mujer abrió los ojos-tienes que tomar tu medicamento-estaba sacando un frasco de una bolsa de plástico cuando una voz la hizo voltear.

-¿cómo has pagado la medicina si es demasiado cara?...-sonó un poco preocupada.

-no te preocupes por eso madre…-suspiro pesadamente-con tu trabajo y mi trabajo he conseguido para comprarlas pero solo alcanzan para 3 días….-empezó a sentir escalofríos, apretó los puños para esperar que dejara de temblar-pero no te preocupes ya tengo la mitad que se necesita para tu operación si sigo así lo tendré en una semana.-le sonrió lo mejor que pudo

-Fate…hija…no tienes que hacer todo esto estoy segura que no has comido bien y tampoco dormido ¿verdad?...no te preocupes por mi estaré bien…-la miro con ternura pero su cara no duro por mucho ya que fate cayó al piso jadeando aire y se oyó que hablo

-les daré todo solo dejen a mi madre en paz no la toquen…

-apresúrate si no quieres que le haga algo-se oyó a un hombre

-ya voy-saco todo el dinero que tenía y se los dio, el hombre se lo arrebato y la golpeo en la cabeza haciéndola caer al piso. Lindy se alarmo no entendía nada de lo que paso y solo vio como Fate se levantaba del piso con una mano en su cabeza

-Fate…estas bien…..-la joven mostro su cabeza que estaba sangrando al parecer necesitaría algunos puntos. Pero en fin. –Fate necesitamos ir al hospital- estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una mano en su hombro la hizo parar

-no, tú tienes que quedarte que quedarte aquí yo iré sola no te preocupes…-

-no puedes hacer eso estas muy mal tienes que dejar que te lleve…-intentaba levantarse pero el cansancio de su cuerpo se lo impidió

-no te preocupes madre llamare a la policía y después iré a una hospital….-salió de la habitación dejando a la mujer mayor aún más preocupada

Tras una serie de interrogatorios los oficiales se retiraron y dejaron a las dos mujeres solas. Fate salió de la casa casi por inercia ya que seguía mareada, camino unos metros para luego sostenerse de la pared

De pura casualidad nanoha pasaba por donde la rubia ya que salió a comprar algunas cosas, se dio cuenta que fate estaba ahí parada aun con el uniforme pero se veía diferente, sus largos cabellos rubios tenían manchas de sangre y su camisa que era blanca ahora era rojo carmesí. Corrió a sostenerla porque estaba a punto de caer. Llamo una ambulancia y llegaron al hospital rápidamente…

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto ansiosa la ojiazul

-pues no está del todo bien, tiene una gran cantidad de cansancio acumulado y para lo joven que es no es nada bueno que le suceda, aparte ese golpe en su cabeza le afecto más, pero se recuperara no hay de qué preocuparse…..

-es un alivio gracias…. ¿Puedo pasar a verla?...

-si claro sígame

Entraron a la habitación y Fate se estaba levantando de la cama con una venda en su cabeza, el doctor la detuvo antes de que lograra levantarse a lo que la rubia se negó…

-estoy bien….ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer…-camino hacia la puerta sosteniéndose de la pared

La cobriza la iba a acompañarla a su casa. Era bastante tarde las 2:40am. Pero la rubia nunca tuvo intensiones de ir a su casa, caminaron hasta la casa de nanoha. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa la chica más alta llamo su atención…

-¿es tu casa?- la otra asintió- ok es hora de que entres-por primera vez le sonrió

-pero…..no te puedes ir sola estas muy mal todavía-dijo mientras su mirada se tornaba suplicante

-no te preocupes takamachi ya mañana nos veremos en la escuela-le dio la espalda y sacudió la mano en forma de despedida

Nanoha entro a su casa y subió directo a su habitación sin dirigirse la palabra a nadie.

Fate caminaba lento por las calles solitarias, estaba bastante lejos de su casa, pero aun así siguió con paso lento. Cuando llego a su casa entro y se dirigió lentamente a la habitación de su madre...

-¿madre?- pregunto y entro a su habitación sin hacer ruido. Puso su cara feliz al ver a la mujer mayor dormir pacíficamente. Salió con cuidado para no despertarla y se dirigió a su estudio, en verdad jamás paraba y no lo aria, más ahora que le habían robado todo su dinero que había juntado. Le costó 3 meses juntarlo, 3 meses de trabajo sin descanso, 3 meses sin comer.

Se sentó en su escritorio y de nuevo se puso a escribir, no era la primera vez que no dormía ni un poco de hecho ya no le tomaba importancia. Dieron las 5am decidió bañarse ya que entraba a las 6. Salió de ducharse se vistió y arreglo sus cosas preparo el desayuno para su mama, entro a la habitación de su madre y la despertó….

-madre es hora de que te tomes la medicina-la mujer abrió los ojos lentamente para luego tornarse tristes-¿Qué es lo que pasa, porque tienes esa cara?...-se preocupó al ver la reacción de la otra.

-Fate no tienes que hacer todo esto….te estás sobre esforzando demasiado no es bueno para tu salud…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la miro con ternura

Negó con la cabeza-no te preocupes por mi ahora toma tu desayuno para que tomes tu medicamento…-le tendió el desayuno que le preparo. La mujer comió y se tomó sus medicinas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?...- pregunto Fate quitando la bandeja de la cama

-bien pero me estas preocupando….no deberías estar haciendo esto así que hoy te quedaras en casa y descansaras-la miro fijamente.

-jejeje…lo siento pero no puedo tengo mucho trabajo, no es sencillo mantener 2 trabajos y aparte estudiar, así que no puedo dejar atrasar nada….ahora es hora de irme regresare después…-miro a su madre que estaba a punto de llorar-no llores…pronto te pondrás mejor ya lo veras.-la abrazo y así salió rumbo al instituto.

Llego al instituto y se encontró con la cobriza en la entrada…

-hola…-la rubia la ignoro por completo. Bajo la cabeza y corrió para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...aj estoy un poco apurada luego hablamos…-camino más rápido dejando a la otra chica atrás.

Conforme pasaba el día nanoha se entristecía más viendo cómo se seguía matando como el día anterior, diría que más, escribía, escribía y escribía. No soportaba verla así, se acercó esta vez con decisión

-¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo acercándose

La miro entre enfadada y amenazante-¿no te cansas de lo mismo?...no, no necesito ayuda ahora déjame en paz que tengo que recuperar lo perdido….-dijo para seguir escribiendo

-¿de qué estás hablando?-sonó curiosa

-¿recuerdas que te dije que mi madre necesitaba una operación?-la chica asintió-pues ya tenía la mitad del dinero pero ayer por la noche asaltaron mi casa y se llevaron todo lo que ya tenía ahorrado, tengo que juntarlo de nuevo para que pueda ser operada ya es una emergencia, por eso tome el doble turno en ambos trabajos….-dijo sin dejar de escribir

-pero…pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en juntar la mitad?...

-3 meses…

-¿pues cuánto cuesta su operación?...

-50,000 yenes…..-dijo con voz ronca

-"…"

Se quedó sin palabras, para conseguir 25,000 en 3 meses si tenía que trabajar demasiado

-¿en que trabajas?...-se estaba empezando a despertar su curiosidad.

-trabajo en la empresa llamada unidad 6…..bien es el trabajo de mi madre pero como no puede yo tome su lugar….

-¿Qué?...si he oído que en ese lugar las personas tienen montones de papeleo que algunos renuncian de lo pesado que es….-se sorprendió tanto que cayo sentada en una silla.

-si lo sé y aparte también trabajo en otro lugar que se llama lost logia….tengo mucho más papeleo que en el otro trabajo….

-¿Cómo…que…? Y dices que tomaste doble turno…. ¿a qué hora entras?

-entro a las 5 am y salgo a las 3 am…..así que ya que no puedo estar en la oficina tengo que hacer el papeleo en el tiempo libre que tengo por eso no puedo descansar.-no paraba de escribir

-pero…porque tomaste doble turno si sabes que no lo soportaras….se te nota que tienes demasiado cansancio, tanto físico como mental….deberías darte unos minutos para si quiera dormir un poco….

-no creo que lo entiendas pero no puedo, tengo que juntar el dinero de su operación y aparte tengo que comprar sus medicamentos que la mantienen con vida…son extremadamente caros….por esa razón no puedo dejar esto. Una vez que mi madre se recupere volverá todo a la normalidad…..hasta entonces no pretendo parar-siguió escribiendo

-te harías un gran favor si dejaras que te ayude….

-no, no quiero retrasar el trabajo de los demás…..estaré bien sola…

-no será ningún problema, si quieres después de clases te ayudare…

-bien pero ahora tienes que terminar lo que tienes pendiente yo continuare y ya en la tarde me ayudaras….

La otra chica sonrió y se fue casi saltando. Acabaron las clases y ambas chicas se quedaron en el salón para continuar. Salieron tarde de ahí y se dirigieron a casa de la rubia. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a su destino. Abrió la puerta y se dirigieron al estudio, era un desastre, papeles por todos lados y muchos folders.

-disculpa el desorden….ponte cómoda en un momento vuelvo….salió para ir a la habitación de lindy.

-madre es hora de tus medicinas….

-oh…gracias hija…-le sonrió

-ah…antes de que se me olvide…no podré atenderte muy seguido….tome el doble turno en ambos trabajos y por eso no podré atenderte adecuadamente-bajo la cabeza

-pero hija porque si sabes que eso te destrozara en más de un sentido aparte veo que no te has estado cuidando, no te permitiré que lo agás y….dime ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer?...y no te atrevas a mentirme…

Sonrió triste- 5 o 6 semanas…pero no te preocupes por mí solo quiero que vuelvas a sonreír como lo hacías….

-pero….

-perdón ahora me tengo que ir...

Salió de la habitación dejando a la mujer con un llanto ahogado.

-perdón por hacerte esperar...

-Hum…. No hay problema

-bien es hora de empezar…

Las chicas trabajaron toda la noche. La joven más baja puesto que no estaba acostumbrada se quedó dormida a las 3 am. Dormía en el escritorio con papeles alrededor. La rubia la cargo hasta su habitación acomodándola y tapándola. Así después salió de la alcoba para dirigirse a su estudio. Dieron las 6 y la ojiazul se iba despertando, no supo dónde estaba, salió de la habitación, miro rápido para luego dirigirse al estudio. La noche anterior había un montón de papeleo ahora quedaba menos de la mitad, se encontró con su amiga tendida en el piso respirando irregularmente y con la cara roja…..

-Fate…-corrió a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos-¿Qué ha pasado?...-se comenzó a espantar

-¿eh?...no te preocupes vamos que ya es tarde-se estaba levantando y de nuevo cayó al piso

-no tú te quedaras aquí a descansar. Y yo me encargare de que lo hagas…

-no, no puedo tengo que juntar todo desde cero….mañana se acabaran sus medicinas y tengo que comprar más, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados….se levantó y cambio para irse.

El camino fue en total silencio…Fate por lo cansada que estaba y nanoha por el sentimiento que empezaba a florecer dentro de su interior.

Llegaron y apenas tomo asiento la más alta comenzó a escribir, la otra cayo muerta en su silla no se podía imaginar hacer eso todos los días y aparte no comer" ¿Por qué haces todo esto fate?...pensó y la observo que no paraba de escribir.

En clase de deportes pidió permiso de no tomar la clase ya que tenía mucho trabajo, a la profesora no le importo así que accedió. Conforme pasaba la clase la cobriza volteaba y veía a su amiga como un fantasma, se sentía inútil por no poder ayudarla y se sentía más por solo mirar así que decidió ayudarla con todo lo posible

-mama….-la nombrada volteo-am etto necesito hablar con tigo…

-si dime nanoha…

-pues veras…tengo una amiga…y pues su madre necesita una operación y es demasiado cara, ya había juntado la mitad que eran 25,000 pero resulta que la asaltaron y se llevaron todo-la mujer se puso pálida-tomo el doble turno en la empresa llamada unidad 6 y aparte en otra que es lost logia, no tiene descanso ya que entra a las 5am y sale 3am….y pues…. ¿mama?-la mujer cayo de rodillas no se podía imaginar a alguien tan joven en esa clase de trabajos.

-pe…pero…no lo entiendo….-se levantó del piso y se sentó en la sala

-¿Qué cosa mama?...

-cómo es posible que haya tomado doble turno….hubo un tiempo que trabaje en la unidad 6 y Salí a los 4 días no soporte el ritmo de trabajo que llevaban aparte de las horas de trabajo…la paga es buena pero no vale la pena mortificarse así….

-no lo se dice que en la empresa lost logia es el doble de papeleo….también no ha comido desde hace meses, todo lo que gana son para los medicamentos de su madre….se le está viendo más delgada de lo normal….no sé qué hacer….-bajo la cabeza-que debo hacer- comenzó a llorar

-¿hija es tan importante para ti?-movió la cabeza en afirmación-está bien veremos en que podemos ayudar….-sonrió para calmar a su hija.

-gracias mama, te quiero.-y así salió corriendo

Al día siguiente la cobriza buscaba Fate, pero no la encontraba, en las clases no paraba de ver el asiento de la rubia que estaba vacío, cada vez se sentía un vacío más y más grande dentro de su corazón que solo se llenaba con la presencia de la otra chica. Por fin terminaron las clases y seria libre de ir a buscar a su amor secreto prohibido, corrió lo más rápido posible para llegar a la casa de su amiga. Toco el timbre y espero impaciente unos segundos, al notar que no había respuesta abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos se hicieron como platos al ver a la rubia tendida en el piso con la respiración agitada, tenía fiebre muy alta, estaba totalmente bañada en sudor frio. La cargo y llevo hasta su habitación

-¿Fate que te sucede?

-n-no…te preocupes…venga vamos….tengo muchas cosas que hacer –intento levantarse pero los brazos de nanoha no la dejaron

-no…no iras a ningún lado te quedaras aquí a descansar y punto…-se oyó quebrada su voz

-no…mi madre…necesita su medicamento…debo ir a comprarlo…no puede dejar de tomarlas…la mantiene con vida….ahora nanoha…déjame ir…-sonaba cansada su voz que pareció más un susurro

-no mi madre me dijo que te ayudaremos en todo lo que sea posible así que déjame que esta ves yo compre la medicina…-le sonrió triste

-no….no pueden…solo seré una carga no deben hacer esto…estaré bien….hazme un favor….dame aquella caja de ese estante…

La otra chica volteo y observo la caja que tenía una etiqueta que decía "despensa"

-¿esta?...

-si…por favor…-la cobriza la tomo y se la dio. La abrió y saco un montón de dinero, lo tomo casi todo y dijo en un susurro para sí misma "bien tendrá medicina para otros dos días". Se levantó temblando, la otra la ayudo lo mejor que pudo

-no te levantes tienes que descansar….

-solo iré por el medicamento de mi madre…no te preocupes si quieres puedes esperarme aquí…-salió de la habitación, camino lento hasta la salida. Ya de regreso de la farmacia Fate fue directo al cuarto de su madre

-madre…-la nombrada entreabrió los ojos-tu medicina…te preparare algo de comer para que los puedas tomar

-gracias hija pero prepárate para ti también….ya es hora de que te cuides…

-no…gracias estoy bien no te preocupes

Salió del lugar y se encontró con Nanoha

-¿te ayudo con la cena?...

-no está bien… ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?...-no sabe ni porque pregunto si apenas lo que tenía de comida era para su madre

-¿segura?

-si…

-está bien pero déjame que te ayude no quiero solo mirar

-bien

Entraron en la cocina y Fate abrió su alacena, literalmente estaba vacía, saco lo poco que había y prepararon la cena

-listo….toma-la rubia le extendió un plato de comida

-gracias…pero… ¿y tú?...

-pues solo prepare para dos personas por que si preparaba para tres no me alcanzaría la despensa…la mayoría de la comida es de mi madre…mejor dicho la comida es de mi madre….no me alcanza el dinero para comprar más pero no te preocupes come ya estoy acostumbrada a no comer….ahora si me disculpas un momento iré a dejarle la comida a mi madre.

Camino hacia la habitación de la mujer mayor…miraba el plato y se le hacía agua la boca por el antojo de comérselo de un bocado pero siempre se detenía ya que era de su madre

-mama…toma come para que tomes tu medicina…

-gracias…pero ¿ya has comido algo?...

-no lo que pasa es que nanoha se quedara a cenar y no quería ser descortés así que solo prepare para ustedes dos, ya que si preparaba para 3 no me alcanzaría lo poco que he apartado para tu comida…ahora me voy me está esperando abajo

-perdón por hacerte esperar…

-no te preocupes…am etto…

-¿sí?

-creo que tu deberías comerte esta comida…-sonó insegura

-¿tiene algo de malo?-pregunto curiosa mirando el plato frente a ella

-no, no, no-se apresuró a contestar –lo que pasa es que…pues…se te ve la cara de que te mueres de hambre, al menos come esto-le miro a los ojos

-no tranquila estoy bien…siéntete libre de comer-le sonrió

-pero…

-no nada de peros ya come déjate de preocupar, mientras yo iré a adelantar a mi trabajo-camino hacia una pequeña sala que estaba al otro lado de donde estaban

Dio el primer bocado y se dio cuenta que la rubia la miraba para después voltearse con una sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba delicioso que dejo limpio el plato. Estaba a punto de lavar los trastes que se ensuciaron pero una vos dulce llamo su atención

-déjalos ahí yo los lavare después

-pero…-la mirada de su amiga la hizo callar-creo que es hora de irme…

-te acompaño a tu casa ya es muy noche y no debes ir sola-dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

-no tranquila está bien…

-no, enserio mejor vamos que se hace más tarde

-bien-bajo la cabeza

Caminaron a un paso lento, no hablaron en todo el camino, era todo silencio pero para nada incomodo de hecho todo lo contrario. Llegaron y la cobriza metió la llave en el pomo…

-ven…-le hablo a la otra chica

-¿para qué?...-sonó confundida

-¿no quieres comer algo?...de seguro mi familia esta cenando en este momento…

-pero...-la otra la jalo de la mano.

-¡regrese!...-saludo a su familia

-bienvenida…-se escuchó responder a todos

-familia….ella es fate testarossa harlaown…. ¿se puede quedar a cenar?

-claro…ven tomen asiento….-las dos chicas se sentaron

-¿mama puedes venir un momento a la cocina?-la otra solo asintió

-¿Qué sucede hija?...

-ella es la amiga que te dije que su madre está enferma…-bajo la cabeza

-¿Cómo es posible que siendo tan joven se descuide así?...se le nota que no ha comido…ni dormido…-sonó sorprendida la mujer

-si lo sé y tienes razón lleva meses sin dormir ni probar bocado…me está preocupando ya que la comida que tiene es solo para su madre…su medicamento debe costar demasiado caro-se le ensombreció la cara

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque hace rato saco un montón de dinero y solo compro 2 cajitas de dos pastillas cada una….

-entonces no ha comido desde hace meces…deberías traerla a cenar más seguido…

-si lo se…ahora vamos que nos están esperando…

Salieron de la cocina y se sentaron a comer.

-aquí tienes testarossa-chan…-momoko la madre de nanoha le ofreció un plato a lo que la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos.

Lo acepto temerosa, lo miro y después dirigió su atención a la familia takamachi que la miraban curiosos, al percatarse todos voltearon la mirada. Bajo la cabeza y miro la comida que tenía enfrente.

-adelante come con libertad…-le sonrió

-gracias…pero tendrán que disculparme esta vez, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…con permiso y provecho…-se estaba dirigiendo a la salida pero un agarre en su muñeca hizo parar

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?...

-lo siento pero es hora de irme no puedo dejar mi trabajo…enserio lo siento, nos vemos mañana…-y así salió de la casa de los takamachi para dirigirse a la de ella.

Al día siguiente la cobriza llegaba a su salón de clases, noto que la rubia ya estaba ahí y como todos los días ya estaba trabajando…

-hola… ¿a qué hora llegaste?...-pregunto curiosa

-recién llegaba… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-si claro dime que necesitas

-¿me podrías dejar sola?...necesito estar sola….por favor…-la otra se sorprendió por su pregunta y se asustó al ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¿Qué te pasa Fate?...-sonó más como una suplica

-mi madre…-se le quebró la voz

-¿Qué le sucede?...-le dijo preocupada

-si no se opera el mes que viene…no…-comenzó a llorar-está en el hospital….no vendré a la escuela durante un tiempo he tomado otro trabajo igual con doble turno, así que por favor déjame sola durante ese tiempo….te lo ruego…-siguió sollozando

-¿Qué?...pero Fate no puedes tener 3 trabajos con doble turno es demasiado te estás exigiendo más de lo que puedes…por favor no lo agás…yo te ayudare a pagar la operación pero deja de sobre esforzarte como lo haces ahora…por favor…-también empezó a llorar

Negó con la cabeza y la abrazo. La cobriza aumento su llanto al sentir los huesos de la otra, podría jurar que si mostraba su abdomen vería sus costillas. Se estremeció al sentir a la chica tan cerca de ella, su cálido cuerpo, su hermoso cabello dorado y sus ojos color carmesí. Se separó de ella para verla a los ojos…

-Fate…déjame ayudarte…quiero estar con tigo-ambas chicas se ruborizaron ante tal comentario

-gracias nanoha…pero…no puedo…

-Fate…tengo algo que decirte-la miro curiosa la otra chica-desde el momento en que te vi el vacío que sentía en mi pecho desapareció pero cada vez que me dices que me aleje parece como si mil cuchillas me atravesaran el corazón…sé que no sientes lo mismo pero es importante que lo sepas…yo- suspiro-me…enamore de ti…-se puso como tomate y la otra se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Na… No…Ha…yo…siempre te observaba cuando caminabas, cuando reías, cuando estabas triste…-suspiro con melancolía- siempre quise abrazarte y consolarte cuando estabas triste, ser yo el motivo de que sonrías, yo también me enamore de ti takamachi nanoha….me robabas los suspiros mi corazón da un vuelco cuando veo tus hermosos ojos….lamentablemente en estas circunstancias no podré demostrar lo que siento…yo…- fue silenciada por unos suaves y cálidos labios, el beso fue duradero. Lleno de sentimiento, un poco salado por las lágrimas que caían a través de las mejillas sonrojadas de ambas chicas, fue la falta de oxígeno el que las hizo separarse para juntar sus frentes. Se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en la inmensidad del mar azul y los pozos borgoña.

-te amo Fate-chan…

-yo también Nanoha…-se dieron un corto beso para luego separarse y quedarse abrazadas. Tardaron un rato abrazadas para luego separarse ya que estaba a punto de iniciar la clase

Cuando termino la jornada de estudio ambas chicas tomadas de las manos caminaron hacia la casa de la más alta. Entraron y la cobriza saco una bolsa de comida para preparar.

-¿tienes hambre?

-am…pues… ¿un poco?...-dijo sonrojándose levemente

-nyahaha está bien preparare algo de comer…-y así la más baja se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle algo de comer a su novia

Listo aquí tienes- le tendió un plato de comida

-gracias…pero no gracias-se ganó el enfado de la otra chica-¿Qué?

-es que por que rechazas lo que te he dado…no te entiendo…quiero entender pero simplemente no puedo-se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-lo siento…comeré no me gusta verte triste…-le sonrió y empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana. Arraso con toda la comida, la otra solo sonreía al ver a su "_amiga"_ comer con tantas ganas.

-¿estás llena?...

-si gracias…ya extrañaba mi estómago lleno jejeje gracias….-le sonrió a lo que la otra se sonrojo notoriamente –bien creo que es hora de que me valla a mi trabajo desde hoy empezare en el otro nos vemos cuídate- le dio un suave beso en los labios pero la miro a los ojos y noto que había lágrimas en ellos-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

-no…es solo…que…por más que te diga no logras comprender cuanto te amo y me duele verte en este estado…tan decaída físicamente como moralmente…quiero que sonrías y dejes esa tristeza atrás…-comenzó a llorar

-shhhh tranquila solo con que estés junto de mí no me importa lo demás, no llores odio verte llorar si lo haces yo también llorare…-la abrazo dejándose envolver en el embriagador aroma de la cobriza

-está bien….fate-chan….pero ya te empezaras a cuidar….mientras yo esté aquí no te permitiré descuidarte…-la miro seria

-está bien…

-fate-chan prométeme que te cuidaras y comerás bien…..si no lo haces yo solo estaré llorando….-comenzó sollozar y la otra solo le acaricio la cabeza

-no llores…no me gusta verte llorar me rompe el corazón verte así-también empezó a llorar

-no llores tú también…mejor dime que renunciaras a uno de tus trabajos-la miro seria

-lo siento pero no puedo….solo lo haré en cuanto tenga el dinero y después de eso te prometo que haré todo lo que me pidas…-le dio un suave beso para salir a una tortura más.

La cobriza con el corazón hecho pedazos regreso a su casa…

-regrese-dijo sin ganas

-ah hija ¿cómo te ha ido?-pregunto momoko

-mal….

-¿Por qué?-se asusto

-porque fate-chan….-se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-ha…entrado a otro trabajo de doble turno….y….no sé qué debo hacer trato de ayudarla pero no me deja siente que solo será una carga…. ¿qué dedo hacer mama?...-se lanzó a sus brazos

-hija…tienes que ser paciente no es nada fácil soportar la idea de un pariente herido o enfermo y más si es tu madre…y el hecho que le podría pasar algo malo….

-lo se mama…gracias…me voy a mi habitación por favor no me molesten….-y así salió en dirección a su habitación para ya no salir hasta el día siguiente.

(FATE T. HARLAOWN)

-madre….-dijo agitada.

-umm….ah…fate…-le sonrió

-shhhh…-la callo con dulzura-no gastes tus fuerzas…solo vine a decirte…que…-se desvaneció por un momento y cayo de rodillas.

La mujer en la cama se asustó y llamo a unas enfermeras que de inmediato llevaron un doctor

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto lindy nerviosa

-pues…esta con un cuadro de anemia…aparte tiene una gran cantidad de estrés y cansancio acumulado… ¿sabe alguna razón por lo que esté sucediendo esto?...-pregunto el doctor un tanto curioso

-si…-bajo la cabeza-es por mi culpa yo le he hecho esto…si no le hubiera dicho que necesitaba operarme no le estaría sucediendo esto…..fue todo mi culpa… ¡lo siento fate! ¡Lo siento por hacerte esto!... ¡PERDONAME!-comenzó a llorar.

-n-no…tu…no tienes…la culpa….nadie la tiene…no llores por mi culpa…no me gusta verte llorar…por favor…sonríe como siempre lo haces….-dijo Fate mirando a su madre que solo aumento su llanto.

Se levantó de la cama temblando y abrazo a su madre que no paraba de llorar, le acaricio la cabeza durante un rato hasta que logro calmarse.

-mama…ya tengo la mitad del dinero…en unos días lo tendré completo…-le sonrió con pesadez

-hija….pero…como haz conseguido tan rápido tanto dinero…..-la miro sorprendida

-jejeje…yo he tomado otro trabajo con doble turno…con ese y los otros dos ya lo he logrado…ahora me tengo que ir….descansa y ya deja de preocuparte tanto por mi…estaré bien…nos vemos luego…-miro al doctor que tenía la cara sorprendida y le hizo una seña de que ya se iba

"bien ya tengo la mitad…rayos…no tendré el dinero a tiempo….que hago….que hago…nanoha….claro sus padres tienen una tienda el midori-ya…solo espero que me den al menos medio tiempo….mejor voy de una vez no hay tiempo que perder…"

Corrió hasta la casa de la cobriza y toco la puerta un poco acelerada. Salió la madre de nanoha

-buenas noches señora takamachi…-le sonrió

-ah fate-san…que te trae por aquí….-sonó alegre

-emm…pues…quería pedirle un favor…-se sonrojo al pensar lo que iba a decir

-si dime…-se estaba poniendo curiosa

-pues…vera…. Mi madre necesita una operación….y….ya tengo 3 trabajos de doble turno….pero lamentablemente se tiene que operar la semana que viene si no, no se podrá salvar…..ya tengo la mitad que son 25,000…..y… pues quisiera saber si no necesitan ayuda en su tienda-lo último lo susurro –si no la necesitan lo entenderé….-lo dijo aún más bajo

-pero…fate… ¿cómo conseguirás no desmayarte por el estado en el que estas?

-no se preocupe ya me acostumbre….y ¿entonces?

-fate en verdad quiero ayudarte pero… ¿te has visto en un espejo?...

-jejeje le seré sincera, no, pero por favor….se me acaba el tiempo y no sé si lograre conseguir el dinero a tiempo…-la miro suplicante-puedo trabajar desde mañana…hágame ese favor ya no los molestare más si me ayudan esta vez por favor-sollozo

-pero…. ¿estás segura?...-sonó insegura

-si…-sonó decidida

-solo tomaras el turno de la mañana en la tarde quiero que te vayas a descansar…-la miro con seriedad

-pero…no se preocupe por mi vamos estoy desesperada….ya no sabía a donde ir….por favor….-comenzaron a llenárseles los ojos de lagrimas

-pero no podrás con 4 trabajos sé que estas desesperada pero matándote al sobre esforzarte no te servirá de nada….-sonó triste su voz

Negó con la cabeza- gracias señora takamachi pero en estos momentos no hay opción alguna…-le sonrió triste –se lo estoy implorando…-cayo de rodillas con las manos en la cara conteniendo las lagrimas

-está bien pero no trabajaras mucho….harás lo que te digamos sin discutir ¿entendido?

-si…gracias-se levantó y abrazo a la mujer mayo que solo sintió un gran dolor al sentir a la chica que parecía un hueso de delgada. Se estremeció cuando toco su espalda, podía sentir cada hueso hasta los podía contar. Se separó de ella y le acaricio la cabeza

-gracias señora takamachi…la dejo me tengo que ir a trabajar mañana nos vemos…emm ¿a qué hora entro?...-pregunto un poco apenada

-se abre a las 6 pero puedes llegar a las 9…-le sonrió

-gracias…buenas noches…-comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa feliz de que al fin terminaría con todo


	2. Chapter 2

NA….Segundo capitulo OH SI

LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENSIONADOS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES

AMOR INCONDICIONAL

Capítulo 2.

Al día siguiente fate llegaba a la pastelería eran las 5:45, decidió llegar temprano para adelantar el papeleo que tendría ese día.

Llego la hora de abrir y la familia takamachi abrió los ojos como platos al saber que la rubia iba a trabajar.

-fate…que haces aquí…-pregunto shiro el padre de nanoha un tanto preocupado

-emm pues vine a trabajar….es una larga historia el caso es que solo estaré unos días….-sonrió

-pero…-una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear

-tranquilo…solo serán unos días ahora hay que apurarnos que los clientes esperan….

-está bien…vamos fate…-la guiaron hacia donde aria su trabajo

Pasaban las horas, los clientes, las fuerzas de Fate. No sabían cómo era posible que no se haya desmayado en el transcurso del día pero a Fate no le importo, tendría el dinero a más tardar en 3 días

-bien es hora de cerrar….ahora ¿quién es el que se quedara para limpiar?...-pregunto momoko a la familia takamachi y a fate que esperaba y no se ofreciera.

Al ver que nadie se quería quedar ya que estaban muy cansados por el duro día de trabajo. Alguien por fin decidió ofrecerse

-yo lo hare…

-Fate no puedes….

-¿Por qué no?...

-porque….

-¡yo lo hare!- interrumpió Nanoha

-hija…

-nanoha…

-yo lo hare y punto…-sonó seria

-yo me quedare con tigo y no acepto discusiones-dijo Fate mirando seriamente a la otra

-nanoha quédate Fate tú no puedes quedarte…

-no se preocupe ya bastante hicieron al soportar a alguien como yo lo menos que puedo hacer es esto…-sonó triste

-está bien….pero nanoha-la nombrada volteo a ver a su madre-asegúrate de que no se esfuerce demasiado….nos vemos en casa…..espero que hagas caso Fate…-y así la familia de la cobriza se dirigió a su casa.

-porque haces esto….sabes que ya estas demasiado presionada como para hacer esto-sonó dura la voz de la cobriza

-sabes muy bien porque lo hago…-sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y apretó los puños-ya no te preocupes…-dio un largo suspiro-ahora a apurarnos –apretó los dientes para que no castañearan-se hace más tarde….

Comenzaron a limpiar la parte de adentro fue la más difícil pero igual acabaron rápido, después pasaron a la parte de afuera, cada una limpiaba una mesa. La cobriza se sentó un momento para limpiarla mejor y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. La otra chica la miro con una sonrisa acabo lo que estaban haciendo, tomo a la más baja y la cargo en su espalda. Cerró el local y camino despacio, sintió como su acompañante dormida se acurrucaba contra su espalda. Sonrió de lado y camino más lento para disfrutar el cálido cuerpo de su novia.

Por fin llego a la casa de los takamachi y toco la puerta. Salió momoko…

-buenas noches momoko-san…-le sonrió- hemos acabado

-¿hace cuánto acabaron?...-la miro seria

-mmm…hace como 2 horas…-poso pensativa

-¿Cuánto lleva dormida mi hija?-la miro fijamente

-recién-dijo nerviosa

-no te atrevas a mentirme-le regaño

-bien creo que no puedo mentirle…-suspiro-cuando se fueron como a los 30 minutos se quedó dormida en una mesa…-susurro cada vez más bajo

-ah…Fate si eso fue hace 4 horas…te dije que no te esforzaras demasiado….-miro como sostenía gentilmente a su hija-gracias por preocuparte por ella…-estaba a punto de tomar a su hija pero paro al ver que se acurrucaba más en la espalda de la otra. Estaba a punto de volver a tomarla pero una voz la hizo parar…

-descuide yo la llevare…está muy cansada…-dijo Fate mirando a momoko

-no es necesario…-trato de insistir

-no es nada enserio…-le regalo una sonrisa a la que la mujer correspondió

-está bien sígueme por aquí…-la guio hacia la habitación de la cobriza. Entro y la acomodo en su cama para luego taparla y darle un beso en la frente antes de irse.

-nos vemos mañana señora takamachi…descansen…-estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero una voz la hizo parar.

-¿no quieres comer algo?...-pregunto la mujer mayor

-disculpe pero mis turnos de la tarde están a punto de empezar…lo siento…-bajo la cabeza y sintió otro escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. La mayor se dio cuenta y se empezó a asustar ya que se estaba poniendo roja y estaba comenzando a sudar. Tembló notoriamente y se sostuvo de una pared, sentía que las piernas le fallaban y cayó hincada.

La mujer corrió a su lado y toco su frente. Parecía un horno, estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia pero se dio cuenta que ya se había levantado del sofá en donde la había recostado…

-no te levantes tienes una fiebre muy alta te llevare a un hospital…-la iba a cargar pero la rubia se negó

-no….no se…preocupe….gracias por hacerlo…..pero….no tiene….por que….es mejor… que me valla….hasta mañana…-tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa temblando que parecía que caería en cualquier momento.

Ala mañana siguiente nanoha bajo de su habitación un tanto confundida por haber amanecido en su cama. Se encontró con su madre en la cocina y parecía preocupada.

-mama ¿estás bien?...-se acercó y vio que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-ah….hija….estoy preocupada…-miro el piso

-¿Por qué?...ah y ¿sabes cómo llegue a mi cama?...-sonó curiosa

-Fate te trajo cargando al parecer alguien se quedó dormida después de media hora…-la miro seriamente y suspiro- estoy preocupada por Fate….anoche que te trajo se puso mal…-sintió un fuerte deseo de llorar pero se contuvo-casi se me desmaya aquí le dije que la llevaría a un hospital pero se negó y se fue….no sé si llego bien a su casa….no sé si ella está bien…-una lagrima alcanzo a salir.

-¿Qué?...tengo que ir por ella…-salió corriendo de su casa para dirigirse a la de la otra chica.

-¡FATE!...-llego abriendo la puerta de un portazo. Miro a todos lados y corrió a las habitaciones hasta que la encontró.

Ahí en el piso estaba ella, con mucho sudor en la frente, con los ojos cerrados y respiración lenta y pesada. La cargo hasta la cama más cercana que encontró.

-¡FATE DESPIERTA! VAMOS DESPIERTA-la sacudía y no había respuesta-¡FATE!...-una vez más la sacudió y esta vez entre abrió los ojos –ES TODO TE LLEVARE A UN HOSPITAL….-la abrazo y se separó un poco para verla a los ojos.

-no….-dio un largo suspiro-tengo que ir…-miraba a la cobriza.

-YA ES SUFICIENTE….-grito-no sigas-susurro.

-no…por fin…lo tengo…-trato de levantarse pero la cobriza la volvió a acostar

-¿Qué cosa tienes?...-sonó un poco triste

-el dinero de la operación…por fin lo tengo…..tengo que ir….-y así se levantó y se preparó para ir al hospital

-te voy a acompañar….y no acepto un no por respuesta….-la miro seriamente

-está bien no puedo discutir…-le sonrió con pesadez

Caminaron a paso normal hasta el hospital. Fate entro en la habitación de su madre.

-madre….-dijo con un gran esfuerzo-te tengo buenas nuevas….-dijo cuando la mujer entre abrió los ojos

-que sucede…-pregunto mirando a su hija a los ojos

-yo….-suspiro-ya tengo todo el dinero…-sintió morirse

-"…"-no sabía que decir era casi imposible que fuera verdad

-no te preocupes ya pronto te recuperaras….-parpadeo varias veces ya que estaba viendo borroso

-hija… ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿eh?...-se estaba mareando más de la cuenta

-será mejor que te sientes antes de…..-la mujer abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su hija vestirse con una bata para operación-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- pregunto enojada

-pues el día que te trajeron me dijo el doctor que no había donante y pues aquí estoy….-dijo sin ver a su madre y siguió vistiéndose.

-¡¿Qué?!...no, te acepto lo que has hecho pero no te aceptare esto…no lo aras y hablo enserio-casi salta de la cama al decir eso

-está bien…no tienes de que preocuparte ya verás que todo saldrá bien…ahora hay que prepararnos…-termino de cambiarse

-NO, NO LO HARAS YA DEJA DE HACER ESTO….no tienes que hacerlo….-grito y susurro lindy

-señora harlaown me duele decir mucho esto pero si no se opera a más tardar mañana…no sobrevivirá….-interrumpió el doctor

-ves a lo que me refiero no podemos esperar…..-miro al doctor-¿cuándo podemos empezar?...

-ahora mismo pero le advierto que será demasiado peligroso en su situación…-aclaro el hombre

-no se preocupe por mí solo quiero terminar con esto –miro a nanoha que estaba pálida del asombro

-Fate-chan…no puedes…-susurro la cobriza

-de que hablas…-trataba de mírale a los ojos pero ella se los tapo con las manos

-NO PUEDES ESPERAR QUE TE DEJE HACER ESTO….SI PUENSAS QUE LO ARAS ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA….-grito enojada la más baja

-¿recuerdas que un día me preguntaste por mi apellido?

-si…-seguía con la mirada furiosa

-precia testarossa….-suspiro y miro a nanoha que abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer en todo esto?...-sonó igual de enojada

-¿la conoces?...-pregunto mirando al piso

-como no conocerla si es la criminal más nombrada la que hizo cosas terribles, hasta que la lograron atrapar….sigo sin entender porque hablamos de ella en este momento….-comenzó a relajarse un poco

-ella….-volvió a suspirar-…ella….ella es mi madre…..-susurro bajo pero lo suficiente como para que lo escuchara

-¿Qué?...-quedo impactada

-lo que dije….es mi madre biológica…no puedo creer que no hallas intuido algo….más cuando te dije mi apellido….-alzo la mirada y la encaro

-pe…pero…como… ¿estás bromeando cierto?...-comenzó a reír-no puedes llegar y decir que eres la hija de una criminal despiadada…-siguió con su ataque de risa

-nanoha…jamás creí que fueras así….yo nunca bromearía con cosas como estas y si no me crees observa….-se dio vuelta para mostrar su espalda que estaba llena de cicatrices, unas más profundas que otras, y por la posición de estas debieron doler demasiado

-Fate…..no tenía idea…yo…-fue interrumpida

-nanoha….vete…

-¿Qué?...

-que te vayas….me parte el corazón decir esto pero…no podemos seguir juntas….-bajo la cabeza

-pe…pe…pero… ¿Por qué?-comenzó a sollozar

-quería decirte lo de mi madre biológica pero al parecer se trató de una broma para ti….-se volteo hacia el doctor-podemos continuar…-ignoro por completo a su ex novia

-Fate…-traro de acercarse

-te he dicho que te vayas…

-no lo are….yo...lamento lo que hice…no lo pensé….por favor….yo te amo…..perdona mi estupidez….por favor no me hagas esto…-cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar con las manos en su cara

Fate la miro unos segundos, miraba como lloraba, no sabía que hacer odiaba verla llorar y más odiaba que fuera por su culpa.-basta…-hablo con voz quebrada-para…no sigas…-salieron unas cuantas lagrimas

-¿de qué estás hablando?-alzo la cabeza

-sabes de lo que hablo….por favor te he dicho que te vayas…-le volteo la cara y camino hacia la puerta

-Fate…por favor….perdóname…que tengo que hacer para que lo hagas…-se paró y apretó sus manos contra su pecho

-lo siento…pero no puedo….-siguió sin mirarla

-pero que no puedes…..dime algo por favor…no te entiendo…-comenzó a levantar la voz

-no puedo estar con alguien que se bula de mí y de mi pasado…no comprendo porque lo hiciste yo jamás me he burlado de ti y llegas y te ríes y aparte ¿esperas que te perdone?...-dijo ya encarándola y enojada

-yo…no sé porque lo hice…yo no pensé en lo que se podría significar…..yo….yo…-fue callada por un abrazo

-olvídalo…no puedo estar sin ti…eres la persona que amo…perdóname por decirte esas cosas pero ya me han lastimado demasiado…..mi corazón no podría soportarlo pero…..yo….te amo…-se separó y le dio un beso profundo, un poco salado debido a las lágrimas que llegaron a salir

-yo también te amo Fate…-la miro a los ojos

-es hora de irme….-dijo separándose del abrazo

-¿Qué?...adonde te vas…-sonó entre triste y preocupada

-no puedo dejar a mi madre así….ella me adopto cuando tenía 9 años….ella…me encontró en la calle…..a esa edad logre huir de mi madre….pero…antes de eso me golpeo dejándome 3 costillas rotas, y mucha pérdida de sangre…en un principio me alegre de que moriría….me equivoque…fui mucho más feliz de lo que esperaba…ahora tengo una madre que me quiere y yo la quiero , un hermano mayor al que quiero mucho y…te tengo a ti….gracias….

Camino hacia la cama de su madre y le abrazo, luego miro al doctor que de inmediato llamo a unas enfermeras para que se llevaran a la mujer mayor al quirófano. A punto de salir por la puerta Fate miro a nanoha una vez más.

-gracias….

Y así salió rumbo a la sala de operaciones. Nanoha corrió detrás de ella pero tuvo que parar en la sala de espera ya que unas enfermeras la detuvieron por que no podía pasar. Decidió llamar a su madre y decirle que no volvería a casa esa noche

-hija que sucede...sonó momoko un poco curiosa

-mmm…etto no voy a ir a casa hoy….-casi susurro

-¿Por qué?...-se asustó un poco

-pues veras….Fate-chan logro conseguir todo el dinero y en este momento están a punto de operar a su madre pero como no había donante Fate lo será…..estoy preocupada….su mirada me decía un adiós…y…tengo un mal presentimiento….-dijo nerviosa

-hija…cálmate voy para allá…-dijo y de inmediato corto la llamada.

No pasaron ni 30 minutos y su madre llego

-hija que ha pasado….-dijo igual de preocupada que la cobriza

-pues…las están operando no me han dicho nada….no sé qué pensar…quiero creer que saldrá todo bien pero…este presentimiento no lo puedo explicar…-dijo mirando al piso

-¿no ha salido el doctor?...-pregunto tomando a su hija del hombro

-no…-estaba como ausente

-tenemos que esperar lo mejor…

Pasaron 3 horas hasta que por fin el doctor salió

-disculpen… ¿son familiares de las señoritas harlaown?...-dijo poniéndose a su altura

-no, pero no tienen ninguno disponible su hijo está en el extranjero y no lo podemos comunicar…yo soy la pareja de la más joven…-eso se ganó la mirada sorprendida de su madre

-oh…en ese caso….-suspiro-se ha complicado un poco la operación…la señorita Fate…-suspiro muy pero muy profundo-está demasiado delicada…-dijo mirando directamente a nanoha que se pudo pálida

-pe…pe…pero se pondrá bien ¿cierto?...-dijo nanoha con los ojos llorosos

-pues…si...pero…me preocupa demasiado…-soltó al fin el doctor

-¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunto momoko

-porque casi la perdemos en el transcurso de la operación…apenas logramos salvarla pero ella personalmente me pidió que pasase lo que le pasase siguiéramos con la operación…la señora harlaown salió sin problemas….pero ella…aun siendo más joven está en mayor peligro….lo siento…con su permiso me retito…-estaba a punto de partir pero lo detuvieron

-¿puedo pasar a verla?...-dijo Nanoha sosteniendo la muñeca del doctor

-claro….síganme por favor…-guio a las dos mujeres hacia cuidados intensivos

Llegaron y momoko salió un momento con el doctor para ver el estado de la chica rubia. Nanoha por otra parte se quedó junto con la otra chica que tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración pesada y comenzó a hablarle

-Fate….-no hubo respuesta-Fate…-tomo su mano y sintió un pequeño apretón de parte de la otra y esta abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente

-Na….no….ha….-intento levantarse pero unas manos la detuvieron

-no te levantes estas muy débil todavía…-sonó un poco preocupada

-donde….donde….donde está mi madre…-dio un suspiro en espera de una respuesta

-está en otra habitación…no te preocupes está bien no corre peligro….-le sonrió

-bien…-dijo justo cuando el doctor junto con momoko entraron al cuarto

-ah…veo que ya ha despertado señorita testarossa….-dijo el doctor-espero que se sienta mejor…-le sonrió a lo que la chica lo hizo por igual

-¿Co-como esta mi madre?...-dijo mirando al doctor que ya se había acercado a su cama

-no se preocupe por ella está descansando ahora lo importante es que se reponga….ahora me retiro nos vemos mañana…-y así se despidió de las 3 mujeres dejando a una con preocupación

-¿sucede algo mama?...-pregunto Nanoha al ver a su madre tan distraída

-ah…si hija… ¿puedes venir un momento afuera por favor?...

-si….ahora regreso Fate….-la miro

-no te preocupes no es como si fuera a ir a algún lado jejeje…-le sonrió cosa que la Nanoha se sonrojo y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre

-Nanoha…-tenía la mirada en el piso

-mama…. ¿Qué sucede? me estas asustando….-se acercó para tomar su hombro y le dijo…

-esto es malo…-dijo aun con la mirada pegada al piso

-¿de qué hablas?...-sonó nerviosa

-Fate….no se podrá quedar en el hospital….se tiene que ir mañana al igual que su madre…..-se quebró su voz

-pe-pero ¿Por qué?...-se empezó a desesperar

-pues…debido a que solo dio el dinero justo para la operación no la pueden dejar ni a ella ni a su madre….trate de convencer al doctor pero no hay nada que hacer….-por fin levanto la mirada y vio que su hija tenía los ojos llorosos

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?...no las podemos dejar solas…

-y no lo estarán las apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos-sonó muy convencida la mujer mayor

-está bien…-le dio un abrazo y de nuevo entraron.

Apenas pasaron y se fijaron que Fate ya se había dormido, pues claro después de una operación terminas cansado. Decidieron irse para que al día siguiente le dieran la terrible noticia.


	3. Chapter 3

N.A…por fin el capítulo 3 jajajaj ya lo tenía escrito pero me dio flojera subirlo…sin más que decir empezamos

LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES

AMOR INCONDICIONAL

CAPITULO 3

Llego el amanecer y Momoko y Nanoha caminaban rumbo al hospital para visitar a Fate y Lindy. Tocaron la puerta y al darse cuenta de que no había respuesta decidieron abrir, al darse cuenta que las habitaciones estaban vacías se alarmaron, corrieron a preguntar y resulto que ya tenía 2 horas que se habían ido.

-¿ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Nanoha

-lo mejor será ir a su casa no pueden estar las dos solas más Fate ella está mucho más delicada que Lindy...tenemos que apurarnos…-y así corrieron hacia la avenida en busca de un taxi.

Tardaron 45 minutos en llegar, tocaron la puerta y con pesadez se abrió

-Nanoha ….Momoko…adelante…..-se oyó a Fate casi en un susurro. Pasaron y las 3 se sentaron en la sala

-Fate porque no nos esperaste en el hospital, es demasiado peligroso que te esfuerces así después de una operación tan delicada….-hablo Momoko viendo a Fate seriamente

-lo siento…-bajo la cabeza-pero no tiene por qué preocuparse….estoy bien…..-les sonrió lo mejor que pudo

-Fate a mí no me engañas…se te ve la cara que te mueres del cansancio….y de hambre….-dijo ahora Nanoha

-enserio…no tienen que preocuparse ya fui suficiente molestia como para que lo siga haciendo ahora…-las encaro con los ojos vidriosos

-vamos Fate no has sido ninguna molestia….aparte tienes que cuidarte no puedes esforzarte mínimo por un mes…y nosotras nos encargaremos de que lo hagas…-sentencio Momoko

-no es necesario…enserio….ya no se preocupen tanto….-suspiro pesadamente, los parpados le pesaban, Nanoha y Momoko se dieron cuenta y decidieron acercarse a donde estaba Fate.

-tienes que dormir un poco….-le toco el hombro la mujer mayor

-gracias…pero no gracias…no puedo….no aun….-le contesto casi en un susurro

-pero ¿porque?...-dijo Nanoha

-verán…mi madre aún necesita medicamento…y no tengo dinero…mañana ya me presentare a trabajar…-de nuevo bajo la mirada y recibió un abrazo por parte de las takamachi

-no lo aras….nosotras las cuidaremos y ayudaremos con todo lo que necesiten….-hablo Nanoha

-sí, no tendrás que preocuparte por los medicamentos que necesiten…ya has hecho bastante como para exigirte más…-continuo Momoko. Después se separaron

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la rubia-gracias…pero enserio no tienen que hacer todo esto estaré bien –bostezó- ahora si me disculpan necesito atender a mi madre-camino casi arrastrando los pies hasta la habitación de su madre. Mientras que Momoko y Nanoha decidieron irse para regresar el día de mañana.

-madre…-hablo Fate a la mujer que dormía pacíficamente-madre….-esta vez abrió los ojos lentamente

-hija… ¿qué estás haciendo?...-se sobresaltó- tienes que guardar reposo tú estás más delicada que yo….ya déjate de preocupar tanto por mí y preocúpate por ti….es más vete a recostar en tu cama y hablo enserio….-le hablo duramente cosa que la chica siguió con la mirada tranquila y le dijo

-está bien…ya no te alteres…dijo el doctor que en 2 meses ya podrás volver a tus actividades normales…pero no puedes quedarte en casa necesitas hospitalización durante ese tiempo…desde mañana me encargare de que así sea….así que prepárate para estar 2 meses en el hospital….-le sonrió como si no estuviera recién operada

-Fate…no estarás pensando…

-desde mañana ya podre ir a trabajar….-la interrumpió

-pero….pero no puedes…tú también necesitas reposo absoluto…-se le quebró la voz

-ya lo he decidido…aparte solo podré pagar tu estadía no me alcanzaría para la mía…-bajo la cabeza

-Fate Testarossa Harlaown te juro que si no me obedeces te castigare durante un año…-se enfureció

Un destello pasó por su mente y empezó a recordar su pasado…

-castigo…castigo…..inútil….basura….despreció…..-mu rmuraba cosas con la mirada perdida y pareciera que estaba llorando y Lindy no entendía nada-decepción….odio….madre….-entonces comprendió que hablaba de su madre biológica

-Fate…

*eres una inútil no sirves para nada…basura eso es lo que eres….siempre te he despreciado toda mi vida…y te he odiado como a nadie…*-basta- *Alicia era mucho más linda que tu cuando sonreía*-basta-*todo fue tu culpa*-¡BASTA!-Fate grito a todo pulmón y se tomó la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello*no sabes hacer nada…porque tenía que ser Alicia por que no fuiste tú*-no más…..-estaba tapándose los oídos y su espalda choco con la pared que lentamente iba bajando hasta llegar al piso y tomarse las piernas como si algo le quisiera hacer daño

-Fate…

Estaba como perdida. La voz de su madre seguía reprochándole, ella seguía gritando que parara.

-FATE REACCIONA….¡FATE!...-entonces vio Fate que se levantaba del piso con una mano en la cabeza justo donde le habían cosido y miro hacia donde estaba Lindy

-lo siento…-murmuro la rubia

-¿Por qué te estás disculpando?...-pregunto alterada Lindy

-porque tuviste que adoptar a alguien como yo, soportar a una desgracia de persona, la culpable de la muerte de mi hermana…..todo por lastima….solo me adoptaste por lastima ¿cierto?...-las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre que le estaba dando en ese momento.

Lindy al percatase de ello se levantó y trato de tomar el hombro de su hija pero con cada paso que daba ella retrocedía uno, no sabía quehacer Fate en verdad se ve mal…

-Fate hija….yo jamás aria eso yo te amo no por lo que fuiste si no por lo que eres en este momento….no pienses cosas que no son….-esta vez dio un paso más y la otra no retrocedió. Toco su mejilla y noto que estaba hirviendo, sabía que más antes le daba pero siempre se contuvo por no preocuparla. La jalo de la mano y dirigió a su habitación para recostarla y taparla.

-ya es mi turno de ser la madre…-le susurro, le dio un beso en su frente y salió rumbo a la cocina para prepararle la comida a su hija.

Fate estaba dormida cuando una voz la hizo despertarse de golpe*Fate (se escuchaba en un eco) Fate…. Despierta….-una cara ensangrentada apareció frente sus ojos. Era precia mirándole a los ojos como si quisiera estrangularla.

Inconscientemente se recorrió hacia atrás tratando de escapar del recuerdo de su madre. Comenzaba a ver borroso…la cabeza le explotaba, salió de su habitación hacia la cocina donde estaba su madre…ella se dio cuenta y cuando estaba a punto de caminar hacia ella, la chica cayó al piso jadeando aire. Temblaba como si descargas eléctricas le recorrieran todo el cuerpo. Ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por lo que había estado haciendo.

-Fate…hija…reacciona…por favor…-Lindy la sacudía casi violentamente pero la joven no reaccionaba- ¡FATE!...-la chica abrió los ojos que tenían lágrimas en ellos

-ma…dre…-y así se desmayó en el regazo de Lindy que no paraba de llorar por el terrible ataque de su hija.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Fate?...-se preguntó cargando a su hija de regreso a su habitación. Se quedó con ella hasta que el cansancio la venció y se durmió junto a su hija.

A la mañana siguiente la mujer despertó en su cama, se levantó un tanto confundida y camino hacia la cocina en donde encontró un plato de comida junto con una nota que decía…

"aquí te dejo comida preparada para que tomes tu medicamento, llegare noche, prepare más comida solo para calentar está en el refrigerador, no me esperes despierta cuídate…a más tardar mañana podrás ir al hospital… ATT. Fate"

-hija…-susurro con la voz quebrada tomando la nota entre su pecho y su mano.

(Nanoha Takamachi)

-mama….iré a ver a Fate….en un rato vuelvo…-le dijo a su mama que le sonreía cálidamente

-espera hija iré con tigo quiero saber cómo esta….-la alcanzo en la puerta

-está bien vamos…

Caminaron despacio platicando hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la familia Harlaown. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando visualizaron una nota que estaba pegada en ella…

"Salí…regresare en la noche, solo está mi madre por favor cuiden de ella, por favor Nanoha…Momoko…se los pagare cuando pueda…ATT .Fate"

-¿qué?...-dijo Nanoha tocaron la puerta y sonó un adelante

-Lindy… ¿dónde está Fate?...-pregunto alterada Momoko

-no lo sé…estoy segura que se fue a su trabajo miren…-les dio la nota que ella había encontrado. La leyeron y Nanoha no lo podía creer a solo dos días de su operación ya se estaba esforzando de más.-me tiene muy preocupada…ayer…-no pudo hablar más un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió

-¿ayer que?... ¿qué le paso ayer Lindy?...-la sacudió levemente Momoko

-ayer se desmayó y…..-les conto lo que le había pasado a su hija el día anterior cosa que solo provoco más angustia en las takamachi

Anocheció y las tres mujeres seguían con la angustia de que le pudiera pasar algo. Eran ya altas horas de la noche ninguna soporto más y se quedaron dormidas a las 3am. A esa hora Fate llegaba casi dormida pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a 3 personas dormidas en la sala.

Tomo una por una las llevo a las habitaciones mientras que ella se quedaba abajo para continuar trabajando. Dieron las 5:30, se alisto y preparo el desayuno para su madre y las dos takamachi. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando de la nada se prendió la luz dejando ver a Nanoha con cara de sueño que de inmediato cambio a una de tristeza y enojo.

-Na…no…ha….-se puso nerviosa por la mirada de su amiga

-qué demonios estás haciendo….- se le acerco cosa que la rubia le asusto más

Suspiro tratando de calmarse un poco-no espero que lo comprendas…pero….es necesario…-tomo el pomo de la puerta pero un jalón la hizo dar vuelta y encarar a la cobriza

-Ya basta de esto Fate…no soporto verte así…trato de entender pero simplemente no puedo…..-se enfureció su mirada-te quedaras aquí y punto….si no te las veras con migo…-la tomo de la camisa con rudeza pero para su sorpresa Fate seguía serena al parecer la conocía bien y eso no le sorprendió

-tranquila-tomo sus manos y poco a poco las fue bajando de donde la sostenía perdiéndose en su mirada-tranquila…-la abrazo y susurro al oído-lo siento pero me tengo que ir…-se separó, abrió la puerta y se fue

-Fate…-reacciono del trance en el que se encontraba y corrió detrás de la joven que hace un momento había salido

Llego a la calle y estaba vacía "como pudo huir tan rápido….aghh…"-de nuevo entro a la casa.

Desde la esquina de un callejón Fate observaba como entraba con tristeza en sus ojos. Decidió marcharse a su trabajo con un gran dolor en su pecho

Dieron las 10 de ma mañana y Momoko junto con Lindy se iban despertando

-¿eh?...-se despertaba Momoko algo atarantada y mirando a todos lados.

-mmm…-era el turno de Lindy para quejarse

-mama….Lindy-san…es hora de despertar…-dijo Nanoha entrando a la habitación de Lindy en donde también se encontraba su madre

-Nanoha… ¿qué hora es?...-pregunto la madre de esta

-las 10:20…-contesto sin mirarles a los ojos.

-Nanoha -chan… ¿todo en orden?...-hasta Lindy pudo notar el raro comportamiento de la joven

-no…-bajo la cabeza

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?...-se alteró su madre

-Fate…llego a las 3 y se fue a las 5…ella fue las que nos trajo a las habitaciones…todavía se tomó la molestia de preparar el desayuno para las 3….-comenzó a sollozar a tal punto de temblar-ya no sé qué hacer….-se lanzó a los brazos de las dos mujeres que la consolaban sin éxito

-hija…-le acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza-hay que ser pacientes con ella e insistirle hasta que logremos convencerla… -se separó para poder verla a los ojos ya enrojecidos

-si Nanoha -chan…ahora más que nunca Fate necesita de nosotras…no hay que decepcionarla ha tenido una vida muy difícil para lo joven que es…

-¿se refiere a lo de precia?...-se logró sentar en la cama

-aparte….-se le ensombreció la cara

-¿a qué se refiere?

-Fate tenía una hermana…murió durante un accidente en donde precia y su esposo también fallecieron….la única que sobrevivió fue Fate….ha tenido que luchar con la contra la culpa…y desprecio de su madre…precia fue la última en morir…sus últimas palabras…fueron…"todo fue tu culpa…te odio"…-dijo Lindy con un gran dolor en su pecho por contar algo tan doloroso

-¿Qué?...-dijeron al unísono Nanoha y Momoko

-si…Fate ha cargado con eso desde los 9 años…no he logrado que lo supere…eso es algo que no se olvidara tan fácilmente…-esta vez no soporto más y se soltó a llorar.

Fate parece fuerte pero todo lo que ha guardado en su interior está costándole demasiado caro, la culpa le está consumiendo poco a poco, por más que trate de reprimirlo no podrá porque ya ha llegado a sus límites. Ese día una ambulancia llego a recoger a Lindy. Las 3 mujeres no podían creer que en verdad lo haya hecho.

-¿Cómo es posible que lo haya hecho?...-dijo Momoko

-no lo sé…..-contesto Nanoha un poco ida-Lindy-san….-llamo su atención

-¿Qué sucede Nanoha -chan?...-la miro un poco confundida

-esto es un poco penoso pero necesario….-la miro aún más confundida

-ya dímelo de una vez…-se desesperó un poco

-ya, ya, ya, perdón… ¿me podría quedar unos días en su casa para cuidar de usted y de Fate?...-bajo un poco la cabeza

-no veo el problema….-le contesto sonriente

-¿mama?...-volteo a ver a su madre

-está bien…-suspiro resignada ante la mirada de su hija

Llego la tarde junto con la comida, todas se sentaron a comer tranquilamente pero sin dejar de pensar en quien les tenía muy preocupadas, la madre de Nanoha decidió irse para dejar descansar a la mujer recién operada, Nanoha se quedó para cuidarla y asegurarse de darle su medicamento

-aquí tiene Lindy-san-le tendió su medicamento

-ah…gracias Nanoha -chan…ya deberías ir a dormir yo esperare a Fate para que puedas dormir un poco…-le dijo en modo "yo mando y te jodes"

-es-está bien…-no quiso discutir ante esa mirada

-así me gusta…-sonrió victoriosa

Nanoha un tanto asustada salió rumbo a la habitación en donde se quedaría. Entro se aventó a la cama rebotando y cayendo al piso

-auch…-se sobaba su cabeza

Después de su pequeño accidente se paró y acostó sin aventarse para que no resultara lo mismo, se recostó y miro el techo, pasaban las horas, minutos, segundos y no paraba de pensar en una cosa…o alguien. Fate.

Pasando las 12 de la noche la joven rubia llegaba agotada a su casa, por suerte no habían luces prendidas, se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó un café bien cargado para dirigirse al estudio para continuar con su trabajo

-¿Qué es ese ruido?...-se preguntó Nanoha. Salió de la habitación camino de puntitas hasta que se tropezó y cayó de lleno con su cara…se levantó cantando (Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na así bien estilo misión imposible) se asomó en un cuarto y no había nadie, paso a otro y resulto lo mismo.

Casi dándose por vencida se tropezó con un patito de hule (ni yo sé de dónde salió), cayo, rodo, se golpeó en la cabeza con un tubo (¿?), de nuevo su cara contra el piso. Se levantó de golpe y pensó "ese patito quería asesinarme….ahaja suerte que ya estaba todo calculado para que me golpeara así" alzo una mano al aire en señal de victoria cuando un ruido la hizo saltar a la primera habitación disponible en esos momentos

-¿eh?...me pareció oír a una vaca cayéndose…-era Fate- ñe…-se escucharon sus pasos alejarse

-"me…me dijo vaca…ah FATE…"-pensó para luego salir corriendo detrás de la ojirubi

-FATE….-corrió y la tacleo por la espalda cayendo ahora la rubia con su rostro en una mesa para luego atravesarla y caer al piso

-alkdñfjlkdjgkfjkgjdk- balbuceaba la chica más alta aun con su cara incrustada en el piso

-¿Qué dices Fate-chan?...-se hacia la inocente

-que {sdjñlalkhs} te} akdjfñalkjsd} quites} kñhlkjh} de {kiñlhuo {encima

-ahhhh… ¿qué?...-creo que el golpe le afecto

Se la quitó de encima y respiro profundo después la miro

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-dijo Fate algo irritada

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede a ti?...-ella respondió igual

-¿de que estas hablando?...

-sabes exactamente de que hablo….

-emm…..-se dio leves golpes en la cabeza para recordar-no pues no se…

-mou…-inflo los cachetes- de que no me haces caso….así que decidí que me quedare unos días para que tú te puedas tomar unas vacaciones aparte…tienes que descansar de la operación todavía no estás bien…te podría hacer daño…-le toco la mejilla con ternura, cosa que la asusto por que parecía que está en llamas de la fiebre tan alta que tenia

-no tienes por qué preocuparte…estoy bien….-le toco la mano que aún seguía en su mejilla

-pero Fate tienes una fiebre muy alta…aparte todavía no te quitan los puntos se te pueden abrir….por favor hazme caso…quédate en casa hasta que te recuperes…-bajo la cabeza

Beso la mano de la cobriza que de inmediato la miro a la cara

-lo siento pero…-no pudo acabar

-tu madre está en su habitación…-literalmente lo grito

-¿Qué?...bien ya veo que se rehúsa a ir al hospital…-suspiro- tendré que cuidarla yo…mmmm rayos me faltan medicamentos…-dijo mirando a algún punto cerca de la puerta

-Fate yo me quedare a cuidar de ustedes…yo me han dado permiso tanto mi madre como la tuya…ahora solo falta que te dejes ayudar…-le sonrió y abrazo del cuello quedando a solo unos centímetros de sus caras

Poco a poco se acercaron hasta sellar el beso que fue profundo, largo, lagrimas caían de los ojos de la más alta

-¿entonces te quedaras?...

-no puedo…si yo cuidare a mi madre tengo que comprar medicamento y otras cosas para cuidarla apropiadamente…y no tengo dinero…lo siento…-de nuevo bajo la cabeza

-Fate no te tendrás que preocupar por eso…yo te cuidare…-recostó la cabeza en su pecho

-de acuerdo…-le sonrió

-¿enserio?-se sorprendió

-claro…-le beso tiernamente la frente

-si…emm etto…creo que será mejor que te vayas a recostar

-porque lo dices…-tenia cara confusa

-emm…pues porque yo te cuidare y me estoy preocupando que tengas tanta fiebre aparte estas demasiado débil aun…-le dijo para jalarla de la muñeca hacia su habitación

Salieron del estudio cuando Nanoha se encontró con el patito asesino que estuvo a punto de asesinarla.

-¡TU!…-señalo al pequeño juguete como si fuera un criminal-casi me mata ese desgraciado patito-le dijo a Fate que quedo más confundida

-¿Qué fue todo eso?...-se decidió a preguntar

-ese pato…ese pato….ese desgraciado pato ¡CASI ME MATA!...-le grito a la rubia hasta el punto de tirarla al piso

-ah bueno creo que tú también deberías recostarte un rato…-le dijo mirando desde el suelo

-¿Por qué?...-contesto viendo a la otra chica en el piso

-emm porque tengo la ligera expresión de que estas un poco cansada…-dijo entre cerrando los ojos al mirarla

-pues la verdad si….-bostezo-vamos a dormir…

-está bien…

Y así se acostaron para dormirse al instante. A la mañana siguiente Fate se despertó primero y noto que la cobriza tenía la cara roja y sudor caía por toda su cara, toco su frente y la tapo bien para después levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina a prepararle un té. Fue a la habitación de su madre y noto que también había enfermado.

Subió de nuevo a la habitación de la chica junto con una toalla mojada para la frente de esta, cuando le coloco el paño en la frente le susurro

-creo que yo te cuidare...

-mmm…-se escuchó quejarse a la ojiazul

-shhhh…descansa….aquí te cuidare

La chica rubia seguía al cuidado de la cobriza y de su madre y con cada minuto que pasaba ella sentía morirse….pero no se daría por vencida aun.

Ya que Fate era la única "_sana"_ tenía que cuidar de ambas mujeres. Pasaban las horas y no había mejora en ninguna de las dos, así que se dispuso a ir por medicamento. Fue lo más rápido que pudo, lo más rápido que su cansado cuerpo se lo permitió. Llego y las despertó para darles medicamento

Así pasaron 2 días hasta que Momoko decidió visitar la casa de los Harlaown

_**DIN DONG…DIN DONG (se abre la puerta con pesadez)**_

-ho…hola señora takamachi…. ¿que la trae por aquí?...- pregunto jadeando aire

-Fate… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- se asustó al ver a la chica en tan mal estado

-Es…que….-cayo desmayada haciendo que la mujer se asustara y la llevara al sofá más cercano que encontró

-Fate…-daba leves golpes en las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven-¡FATE!...-le grito y sacudió casi violentamente haciendo que pesadamente abriera los ojos

-Momoko-san….-dio un largo suspiro-yo…-un dedo la hizo callar

-shhhh…ven te llevare a tu habitación…-la intento tomar para cargarla pero esta se resistió

-n-no…tengo que llevarles sus medicamentos…-se levantó y con la ayuda de Momoko lograron llegar a la habitación de las dos enfermas

-Momoko…-hablo la chica que estaba en las manos de la mujer mayor

-Fate…-le hablaba pero notaba que no lograba mantener los parpados abiertos

-de…descuide…es-estoy bien…-puso una mano en la pared para darse apoyo y se separó de la mujer que la estaba sosteniendo. Ambas mujeres entraron Fate camino hacia donde dormían las dos personas enfermas, toco la frente de cada una y una media sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Momoko por otro lado solo observaba.

Nanoha abrió los ojos y su primera impresión fue una de pánico al ver a Fate tan demacrada y roja. Con Lindy sucedió lo mismo. La rubia tomo la mano de la cobriza y sonrió para luego perder las fuerzas en sus piernas y caer lentamente al piso

-¡FATE!…-gritaron las 3 mujeres al ver a la chica en el suelo

-Llama a un doctor rápido- decía Nanoha sosteniendo aun su mano que poco a poco iba perdiendo su fuerza de agarre. Lego el doctor y de inmediato la atendió

-como se encuentra doctor…-dijo Lindy con un nudo en la garganta

-mal…-bajo un poco la cabeza

-¿Por qué?...-pregunto alarmada Momoko

-porque…no hizo caso de que se cuidara y los puntos se le soltaron…eso es muy peligroso si no se atiende…aparte esta gripe la está matando, si no le bajan la fiebre podría empeorar…..necesita alimentarse bien y dormir…esta vez hablo enserio…-miro seriamente a las 3 mujeres frete a el

-¿sabe desde cuando se le soltaron los puntos?...-pregunto Nanoha

-por lo que veo desde hace uno días…-dijo mirando a la chica dormida en la cama

-¿Qué?...-se escuchó al unísono

-si…por esa razón ha estado demasiado débil aparte de no comer ni dormir el cansancio que ya tenía acumulado la daño más….ahora lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarla a que se recupere…..con su permiso me retiro tengo un poco de prisa…-y así el doctor se fue

-tenemos que cuidar de ella…no podemos esperar que ella casi se muera cuidándonos y nosotras que estamos mejor la dejamos sola…-hablo Nanoha

-tienes razón…creo que ya es mi turno de ser madre-respondió Lindy un tanto apenada por dejar que su hija casi muriera por ella

-no es su culpa que su hija la quiera tanto como para llegar a estos extremos debería estar orgullosa de ella….es por eso que yo la amo…-dijo Nanoha sentándose alado de la cama de la chica

-si…lo se estoy muy orgullosa…-dijo sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos

-mmm…-se oyó quejar a Fate hasta que entre abrió los ojos

-Nanoha…madre…lo siento….ahora…mismo iré por su…medicamento-tratando de levantarse Nanoha se lo impidió

-no tienes que…ya estamos bien…ahora tú tienes que recuperarte…-dijo sosteniendo la mano de Fate

-lo…siento….-se levantó de la cama para sentarse en la orilla de esta

-tienes que recostarte…-aclaro Momoko

-l-lo siento…-puso un pie en el piso y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo y empezó a temblar

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando?...-le dijo Lindy

-por preocuparlas…y hacerlas sufrir pero…no hay porque hacerlo…estoy bien-puso el otro pie por igual lo que provoco que sus dientes castañearan

-tienes que dejar que te cuidemos…sabemos que tus punto se soltaron hace 4 días y no nos quisiste decir…-regaño Lindy

-tranquilas…discúlpenme por preocuparlas…ya bastante hacen con soportar a una desgracia de persona como para que todavía se preocupen…ahora me tengo que ir…-dijo levantándose de la cama para caminar hacia la salida

Cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta perdió sus fuerzas, por suerte Momoko estaba ahí para evitar que cayera al piso. Con forme pasaban las horas la chica rubia tenía más fiebre. Compraron medicamentos y se los hicieron tomar. Pasaron 2 días hasta que por fin la fiebre se había ido. Pero el cansancio no.

Por las noches mientras Fate dormía murmuraba cosas, hasta que un día Nanoha decidió averiguar qué era lo que decía

-no…madre…yo no fui…basta…-comenzaba a sudar.-Alicia…no…-se movía de un lado a otro hasta que se despertó jadeando

-Fate que ha pasado…-pregunto Nanoha

-lo siento…no es nada…-le dio la espalda para tratar de volver a dormir.

Como a las 3 semanas Fate ya estaba bien y podía renunciar a esos trabajos e ir con Nanoha por su trabajo definitivo.

Los días pasaban tranquilos, alegre las dos chicas una acompañada de la otra, sin nada ni nadie que las pudiera separar…

_Continuara…_

N.a:…por fin después de tanto tiempo lo logre subir si milagrosamente alguien lo leyó y le gusto se los agradezco y si no FOR EVER ALONE T.T si lo leyeron muchas gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

N.A: este fic es un poco fuete no lo lean si solo molestaran con cosas como "o por dios que sucia" léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad…

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES

AMOR INCONDICIONAL

ÚLTIMO CAPITULO

_**5 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**_

(FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN)

Vaya tanto tiempo estando junto a ella que no me lo puedo creer, parece que hubiera sido ayer que casi muero…pero gracias a ella he podido ser feliz estos últimos años. No puedo vivir sin su mirada, sin su sonrisa, sin sus abrazos…

Después de que nos fuéramos a vivir a un departamento ella y yo dormimos en la misma cama…no puedo dormir si no la tengo cercas. Cada noche de pasión es como si fuera la primera…ja el tan solo recordarlo me trae gratos recuerdos…

_Flash back _

Fue la primera noche que pasamos en nuestro nuevo departamento.

Yo llegue después de ella, bastante tarde por cierto. Eran las 9 pm. Después de que mi jornada acabara llegue a mi nueva casa siendo recibida por un beso y un "bienvenida". El beso fue tomando más intensidad conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

La abrace por la cintura y ella por mi cuello, mis manos exploraban su cuerpo provocando pequeños gemidos de placer, sonreí al escucharlos y empecé a bajar por su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo y una que otra marca. La cargue tomándola de las piernas para dirigirnos a nuestra habitación, la recosté con delicadeza y continúe con lo que hacía hace unos momentos. Desabotonaba su pijama poco a poco, provocándola. Una vez que el último botón fue desabrochado me quede admirándola por un momento, la abrace para desabrochar su bra que me impedía saborear más de ella y lamí una vez que se lo quite. Me apodere de uno de sus pezones ya endurecidos y con la mano le acariciaba el otro. Mordía levemente sintiendo como se estremecía. Una vez que termine fui rozando con mi nariz todo su abdomen tome su última pieza de ropa que le quedaba (que por supuesto ya estaba mojada) y fui bajándola lenta muy lentamente. Quede impactada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Separe un poco sus piernas para poder saborear mejor el manjar que se venía a mí, acerque mi lengua acariciando en pequeños círculos haciendo que se encorvara por las nuevas sensaciones que le estaba provocando, succionaba y lamía. Ella gritaba mi nombre una y otra vez haciéndome que tuviera más deseo, seguí chupando saboreando como si fuera un caramelo, una vez que se había corrido me separe de ella lamiendo mis labios todavía llenos de ese líquido que desprendía, ella estaba jadeando aire, me miro. Para completar su excitación la bese para que saboreara lo que yo, mordía levemente para después separarme. Cuando ella retomo el beso baje mi mano por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su zona más íntima, introduje dos dedos ahí, gritaba mi nombre y yo más ardía en el deseo de escuchar su dulce voz. Una vez que termine me tire a un lado llena de sudor, cerré mis ojos un momento.

Pude sentir su húmeda boca sobre mi cuello haciéndome gemir un poco. Se me encimo para comenzar a quitarme la ropa, desabotono toda mi camisa, hizo exactamente lo que yo, bajo a mi parte íntima y lamio, chupo y mordió un poco (auch). Cuando estábamos en el clímax ella decidió juntar nuestras partes íntimas para que chocaran una con otra provocándonos la excitación total.

Cuando ambas caímos muertas del cansancio, justo antes de quedarnos dormidas me susurro

-te amo…

Y así nos quedamos dormidas para continuar con nuestras vidas una junto a la otra…

_End flash back_

Unas manos en mi cuello me sacan de mis pensamientos.

-hola…

-hola…bienvenida…-le deposite un beso

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?...-pregunto apegándose más a mi

-solo pensaba en lo hermosa que eres…-"awww se ruborizo" pensó

-¿quieres tomar un baño?...-cambio de tema

-no…si no te molesta quiero salir un rato al parque a caminar…-le dijo la rubia encarándola y abrazándola de su cintura

-está bien vamos…..-accedió rápidamente.

(FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN)

Voy al parque a pedirle matrimonio

"estoy muy ansiosa pero decidido ahora tengo que decirlo si no perderé el poco valor que he juntado"-pensó para jalar la mano de su pareja, para dirigirla hacia un pequeño quiosco con unas rosas de adorno, solo estaba iluminado ese pequeño mágico lugar

La subió a una banca que había en el lugar, la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo dando vueltas sobre sí misma, la bajo con cuidado de no lastimarla

-¿qué es lo que te sucede?...has estado muy cariñosa hoy...

-nada es solo que te amo...

-yo también...-beso sus labios

-Nanoha yo...-no termino de decir ya que una voz llamo su atención

"CUIDADO TIENE UN ARMA"-grito un hombre "USTEDES LOS DEL QUIOSCO CUIDADO DETRAS DE USTEDES..." de las sombras salió un hombre con una arma en sus manos, estaba temblando, la pareja estaba asustada y Nanoha decidió usar la razón

- no tienes que hacer esto...

-! ! CALLATE ¡...maldita- le grito el hombre tomando con más fuerza el arma

-no lo agás te daremos todo pero...-no pudo acabar

-dije que te callaras...-apretó el gatillo

!BANG¡

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero sintió unos fuertes brazos protegiéndola no tenía ni un rasguño

!BANG¡

El agarre se hacía más débil se escuchaba como apretaba el gatillo pero las balas ya no salían la persona que estaba protegiéndola en sus brazos comenzó a resbalarse con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Para luego caer de lleno al piso. Nanoha le tomo la cabeza en su regazo, observaba como un charco de sangre se formaba debajo de ella

-Na...Na...-un dedo le impidió seguir hablando

-no gastes tus fuerzas-le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos

-tengo algo que decirte...-con su mano temblorosa saco una pequeña cajita negra -Nanoha...yo...(cof, cof, cof)- con cada vez que se movía el charco se hacía más y más grande comenzó a llorar la cobriza viendo como la respiración de su amada se hacía cada vez más lenta -toma...-decía con la vista borrosa. Su mano temblorosa llena de sangre le entrego la cajita

-¿qué es esto?-pregunto con la voz quebrada porque sabía lo que significaba

-lo que desde hace un tiempo debí habértelo dado...-sonrió con pesadez tomo la cajita la abrió y su llanto aumento al ver un pequeño anillo con dos piedras incrustadas en él, una rosa y otra amarilla

-esto es...-la callo con su dedo

-Nanoha...estaba esperando este momento...-se giró violentamente para escupir sangre a un lado

-tranquila te recuperaras...-miro que tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Tomo su mano y sintió un pequeño apretón de parte de ella

-sa...sabes que no se podrá...pero antes de irme Nanoha...¿te casarías con migo?..-sentía los parpados demasiado pesados

-claro que si...pero por favor no te vayas... sonrió ampliamente para luego ir cerrando los ojos...le dio una última mirada a esos ojos color lavanda y le confeso con voz cansada y entre cortada

-te amo...-el agarre perdió sus últimas fuerzas haciendo que callera al piso Nanoha grito a los 4 vientos su dolor. Tomo la mano de su amada que cada vez ataba más fría. Lo último que le susurro a cuerpo de si amada fue

- yo también te amo...

FIN

N.A: waaa creo que llorare ok no. Si les gusto dejen un comentario y estén al pendiente de mi próxima historia tendrá una explosión incluida jajaja para adelantar el título es _"TU VOZ EN EL VIENTO" _que no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero suena bien… hasta la próxima actualización.


End file.
